Persona 3 Portable the alternate ending
by DuskMuse711
Summary: Everything is done, they saved the world and yet their leader can not let go of those who died. When a ritual is brought up will she give up her life for the others?
1. Chapter 1

She layed on the couch staring up. This was it, they had finally beaten Nyx. Everyone could go back to their normal lives.

"What about Aigis and Koromaru?" She thought to herself. "Junpei will still have his mind on Chidori and Mitsuru...mitsuru will have to run her father's company... If only there were a to bring back all those people. The others must hate me, I've lost Shinji but it's not the same, he might return to me." She felt the tears come out of her eyes as she sat up. Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka had went to the covientses store for snacks to celebrate. Yami hadn't felt there was anything to celebrate. Too many had die just to kill Nyx and besides in killing Nyx they kill Ryouji.

"Why..." The door open.

"We're baaaacccckkk and we brought snacks, junk golour!" Junpei said with his usual big grin.

Yami simply said "Not hungry." and returned to her room.

Junpei watched as their leader dragged herself up the stairs.

"What's up with her?" he asked the others. Yukari simple shrugged.

"I have a feeling that as leader she is reflecting on thing she could have done differently and judging by her expression when we came back..." Fuuka looked down.

"She's reflecting on all the people who died." A dark silence emineted through the room.

"Everything she did, everyone who died... they wouldn't want her to be like this. I miss Chidori but I would never blame, Yami." Junpei said.

"She couldn't do anything about my dad he died ten years ago same time as her own parents." Yukari said. Fuuka looked up from when she had been unpacking the junk.

"It's odd, her own parents died because of a fight between Aigis and Ryouji and she's more concerned about the death of Chidori and Ryouji death." The three went quiet.

"Then what do we do now?" No one had noticed when Ken and Koromaru had entered.

"You scared us, Ken."

"That doesn't answer my question. I mean Mitsuru Sempai is taking over her father company and Akihiko Senpai probably has a scholarship for his boxing. But what about the rest of us?" Ken said as he rubbed Koromaru's head.

"We go back to our old lives." Yukari said. Everyone sighed. Then a voice came from the doorway.

"Would you like to have a new adventure?"

Yami looked into her mirror. She had just had a shower, her hair soaked, dripped to the ground. She looked to a photo in the corner. It was from their party when they first thought it was over. The night they were betrayed, the night Aigis finally felt human and the night Mitsuru Sempai's father died. Yami turned away. She couldn't bare to think about it. She sat on her bed. She remembered her late visits from Pharos. How he helped her and that he became Ryouji and then became Nyx.

"I miss Pharos." she felt her eyes well up. Then she heard Junpei yelling from down stairs.

"Yami, You might want to come down here." She quickly changed into her robe. As she came to the last set of stair she began to speak.

"You guys I already told you, I am in no mood..." She looked see everyone was aiming their weapons to a man in a green jacket, his blue hair was slightly in need of a trim and one of his lens of his glasses was broken.

"You..." Jin stood there smiling.

"That would be correct, it's good to see you all agian."

"Cut the small talk, what do you want?"

"Why must there be a reason?"

"...the truth?"

"I wanted to ask you how far your willing to go to get back those who are dead?"

"What do you mean?"

"I learn a ritual that has to do wit the dark hour. If one person is willing to give up everything, they can bring back as many people as they want."

"And the catch?"

"That person will remain in limbo for the rest of etirenety." Junpei moved closer.

"So that's why you came here instead of doing it yourself. You need one of us to sacrifice ourselves. Well let me tell you now, none of us, i repeat, none of us."

Yami tensed up. "A way to bring people back." She thought to herself.

Jin smiled when he looked around escpacilly when he saw Yami.

"Well if any of you change your mind. I'll be at the top of Tarturus." He turned and walked out the door without another word. Everyone gathered in the louge. Mitsuru and Akihiko were at the hospital and aigis was charging in her room.

"We're not doing it." Junpie finally said.

"I agree with Junpei" Yukari said.

"But if we do it think of everyone who would come back, Chidori, your dad,...my mom." Ken said. Fuuka looked to him.

"And who do we give up? Who gives up their future to give back other's past?" Fuuka said.

"Wh...what about me?" Yami asked. Everyone looked to her.

"Never, no we won't let you." Junpei said angerly. Yami smiled gently

"It was just a question." She stood up."Why don't we save the party for tomorrow night. To celebrate and to prove we've declined his offer. Besides then everyone can be here." They looked to her questionably. All of a sudden she sneezed. "Sorry, i need to go to bed before i catch a cold." She turned and head up to bed.

Everyone looked to one and other.

"You guys don't think?" Ken asked.

"She would never." Junpei said.

"Even so maybe we should take shifts." Fuuka said

"I'll take the first two hours." Junpei said. Everyone agreed that every two hours they would go wake up the next person.

Yami waited until the clock was 20 to midnight. As she looked down the stairs she saw junpei laying on the couch, his hat was down and his breathing was light.

"If i'm quiet enough i can get back him." As she got to the enterance she looked back at him. At first she felt sad, she thought of when he first became part of S.E.E.S. She saw herself and the others sitting on the couch as he first enter. Yukari's expression, mitsuru's disproval. Then it changed and she saw Chidori and Junpei sitting on the couch. That was enough for her. She quietly yet quickly opened the door and out. She looked back once at the building that had been home for the past year.

"Goodbye everyone, I hope your lives are fullfil once i'm gone, because our path shall never meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>I know in truth Jin died but I'm rewriting this so please understand what I'm doing<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

She watched as her school grew into the giant glowing green tower that was known as Tarturus, tonight was the final night it would stand. Tonight was her only chance to do this.

"I was afraid none of you would show up." Yami looked to the steps outside of Tarturus. Jin sat in a relaxed manner.

"It doesn't show." She told him.

"I'm honestly suprised their letting you do this".

"You mean they don't know, man they'll want to bring you back just to kill you themselves."

"Can we just start?" She said with a slight tone of anger.

"just one question, Why?"

"I'm not sure I understand?"

"Why are you doing this for all of them?"

"...If...if i had just been a better leader might have been able to cut a lot of the losses. That's my reason." She walked as he stood up and began to take the steps.

"Well times a wasting, lets go."

Yami watched as Jin prepared the ceremony. He turn to her handing her a small white gown. She looked to him confused.

"Do you really think a higher being will speak to you while your wear that?" He pointed to her spring uniform. "Beside you have to leave worldly possesions behind." she hid behind to change while he countinued to prepare the ceremony. She had finished changing just in time for Jin to finish drawing the last line. He turn to look at her.

"I said all worldly possesions." She pulled the bottom of dress down akwardly.

"I..I did." she said shyly. Jin's face flushed red.

"I didn't mean that, i meant your hair tie and hair pins." She slowly removed the last two things that linked her to there.

"Alright now all you have to do is lay in the tublike stone of tea, then when your in limbo you'll simply have to convince him of your intetions. Which is to bring those back from the dead."

"Understood." She said quietly.

"But since I'm helping you do this you have to bring back Takaya."

"...very well but only if you agree to leave chidori be, I know she want to be with junpei so you had better let her be."

"Agreed." Yami climbed into the water, the warmth began to take a toll. She tried to listen as Jin read the incataion but the water plugged up her ears she heard a muffled speak coming, her eye lids began to way heavier then ever, until the finally closed surrowding her in darkness.

Yami wait for Jin to shake her awake but she began to realize a few things.

1. She couldn't hear Jin's muffled speech.  
>2. She was no longer floating in water.<p>

She opened her eyes to see stars. Actual constilations and everything. She began to sit up seeing it wasn't just above her but surrounding her from above to below. "So this is limbo?...nice then i thought it would be.." She sat wondering if she would ever find who she needed to.

"Yami?" Yami tensed up as she heard the voice, it had spoke to her the first night she came and it was only a few days ago she had heard it. She turned around to see Ryouji.

"Ryouji? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"Ryouji, are you the being of limbo?"

"...yes...it's one of the many things wrong with Nyx."

"but, then you can help me."

"Help you? how?"

"I want to bring people back from the dead..and i needed to speak to the being of limbo." Yami looked around as she spoke and when she turned back to the being in front of her it was Pharos.

"You know there will be a price, there must always be a price." She looked to her left, she looked at the familiur constilations.

"Yes." She to him once more to find Nyx standing tall and proud and yet Yami felt no fear as she glanced at the hollow black eyes.

"Then what are you offering to give up?" Nyx spoke.

"My freedom, I will stay in Limbo for the rest of eternitiy. I will never go to heaven and be with my friends. Ever again." She looked at him for a moment fearing he would not accept her offer.

"Very well then i accept these terms, I will allow the Ryouji part of me to handle the rest. " She watched as Nyx slowly changed into Ryouji.

"Are you sure about this, Yami," Ryouji asked her sadly, She nodded. With a sigh he began.

"Very well then close your eyes, and think of all the people you want to bring back, you don't have to know what they look like, all you need to know is why their important to you or someone." As told Yami closed her eyes and thought of everyone important. When she opened her eyes once more again she saw many different people some she only knew through discriptions others by actually having met them. She looked around the circle. The people stood somewhat confused on what had happened.

"I'm sorry if I've taken you away from somewhere important but I call you hear I want to send you back to earth," they looked at her eagerly. "I know there are those on earth who still need you, that's why I'm giving you all a second chance. And when you see them please tell them this was the only way for me to be at ease." She watch as all the figures disappeared except for Takaya.

"I'm only bring you back as a favor to Jin since he's the one who did the ritual, but I told him what both of you must do after you return." The man simply stood there listening, then finally nodded his head. Then he too disappeared.

"I hope their all happy." Ryouji walked up beside her.

"I would like to do one thing for you now. This will be your last chance so make it count." She turn to ask what he meant but found herself in a hospital room, she looked down at the bed to see Shinjiro.

"So that's what he meant." She thought to herself. She walked closer to his bed.

"Hi Shinji, I never thought I'd looking over you from this sort of place, but then again I guess you never know. I'm...I'm sorry this is the last time I'll ever see you but please understand that this is important to me." She leaned in closly, placed her lips upon his, the warmth of his, reminded her he still is alive. She pulled back when she realize she was beginning to disappear. She see knew she was almost gone she saw his eyes open slightly.

"Yami..."' Then she fade to Limbo.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone likes this story, and trust me everyone in the story are serious gonna be piss but happy<strong>


End file.
